The Two Of Us
by Lady Dudley
Summary: AU: What should have happened during the episode "Legends"


**A/N: Just a little AU scene for "Legends." What _should_ have happened when Jackie started wandering the streets that night. The title is taken from the song that formed the main backround music for the episode. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Michael stifled a yawn as he made his way home. Today had been a particularly trying day, not to mention he was worried about Jackie.

She'd been in an accident earlier in the day and had seemed pretty shaken by the experience. He deeply regretted not being able to check on her properly and to offer her support.

The most he'd been able to do was to convince her to go home, she'd resisted at first but once it had gotten to the end of the day he'd all but ordered her to go. He was contemplating whether or not he should call her to see how she was going when he noticed the figure sitting on his front steps.

Even with her shoulder hunched against the cold he could tell that it was Jackie. He caught sight of the takeaway coffee cup she had clutched in her hands and wondered briefly how long she had been sitting there.

"Hi," he said as he approached. She looked up at him; the faint tinge of blue to her lips showed him that she'd been sitting there for far longer than she should have been. Immediately he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it about her shoulders.

She didn't seem to notice.

"Are you all right?" he asked, fully aware how stupid the question was as he eyed her critically.

She shook her head stiffly.

"I didn't even see him, Michael, he just stepped out in front of me," she said finally, staring at the coffee cup. Michael noticed tears gathering in her eyes.

He sat down on the steps next to her, just out of her personal space.

"It wasn't your fault, Jackie, these things happen," he said gently.

"Not to me," she said firmly.

The tears spilled out over her cheeks and his heart went out to her. He fought off the urge to take her in his arms, unsure of how she'd respond.

"It wasn't your fault," he repeated.

"I should have seen him, I'm a policewoman. I'm supposed to be observant," she said as though she hadn't heard him. "I should have seen him," she repeated, more to herself than Michael as she traced the top of the coffee cup with her finger.

"He could die, did I tell you that? I could have killed him," she added after a moment, looking him in the eye for the first time, "you could be sitting here with a murderer."

Michael pursed his lips, "You're not a murderer, Jackie."

She looked back at the coffee cup, "Yes I am, what else do you call someone who kills another person?"

"It wasn't your fault," he said again, firmly this time, "it was an accident."

"An accident that could cost him his life..." she trailed off as a sob escaped her.

This time Michael gave into his impulse and wrapped an arm about her shoulders, hugging her to him. He was pleasantly surprised when her head dropped to his shoulder.

"What will happen if he dies?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," Michael told her, "nothing will change, Jackie. I'll still love you and whatever happens, we'll face it together," he promised.

She looked up at him in surprise and Michael cursed himself for his timing, and lack of control over his mouth.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

Michael nodded, "Yes, whatever happens we'll face it together," he assured her, praying she hadn't heard his other comment.

"No, the other thing," she said, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Michael took his arm away and looked down at his hands. "Yes," he said quietly.

She nudged him slightly, "All this time...?" she said with a small smile.

He shot her an amused glance. She took a deep breath, "I love you too," she admitted, taking his hand, "and it means a lot to me that you're willing to face this with me."

Michael looked deep into her eyes, "There's no way I'd ever let you face this alone," he told her.

She smiled.

"Now, let's get you inside, you look half frozen," he continued, getting to his feet, pulling her up with him and unlocking the door.

She stumbled against him, her legs stiff from sitting for so long. Michael gave an exaggerated sigh, a smile playing across his lips.

"Chivalry it is," he said finally.

Before she could comment he swept her up into his arms, delighting in her surprised squeal.

"Put me down," she ordered, her severity marred by her smile.

"Sorry, but I outrank you, remember?" he teased.

Jackie shook her head in mock disappointment, "Abusing your position of power, shocking," she stated.

His only response was to laugh as he carried her inside.


End file.
